ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chigiriki Demaaga
Chigiriki Demaaga is a Demaaga evolved to exert brute force and repel attackers in physical combat, native to Planet Lava. Appearance Chigiriki Demaaga resembles a normal Demaaga, but a lighter shade of brown, almost orange in color. Its entire body is covered in brown spikes, almost akin to a shark's skin, or a Thorny Devil. Even its back spines are covered in smaller spines. However, the most notable features of Chigiriki are its massive, spiked, gauntlet-like fists, and the spiked, cylindrical mace/club at the tip of its tail. Its head is also more boxy and rectangular, resembling that of a tyrannosaur or gorgonopsid. History How exactly the first Demaagas ended up on Planet Lava isn't entirely clear. The most popular theory is that the creatures, hailing from Hell, had attempted to colonize the planet to set up a colony in the Central Space Universe, using the planet for its resemblance to Hell itself. After that, the Demaagas would come to evolve to deal with rival creatures on the planet, including the pack-hunting Jaigras, fire-spewing Gilgar and rock-solid Quartzelia. The result, after all those years, was the Chigiriki Demaagas. After Zaigorg, the former master of the Demaagas, was killed by Ultraman X, the colony plan has certainly been aborted if it wasn't before, or even existed in the first place, and thus the Demaagas have essentially become just another wild monster species on the planet. Children of Tiga Returns: Ultraman Prime Chigiriki Demaaga is apparently set to appear in this story, presumably serving under Zaigorg. Ultraman Blizzard and Lugiel: Interdimensional Destruction TBA Ultra Fight Demaaga A Chigiriki Demaaga appeared in this side series. Powers and Abilities * Spiked Iron Hide: Chigiriki Demaaga's body, like his original form, is 79% molten iron. However, his body is also covered in spikes, which are extremely sharp and can pierce an Ultra's hide, if he rams them, or if they attack him without taking caution. * Mace Knuckles: Chigiriki Demaaga's massive fists are already powerful weapons in melee combat, but like the rest of his body, they are covered in spikes, which makes them even more effective. * Mace Club: Chigiriki Demaaga's tail is tipped with a spiked mace, which can be used as a powerful weapon alongside his fists to beat foes to a pulp. * Heat Generation: Like the normal Demaaga, Chigiriki Demaaga generates large amounts of heat inside his body, and can release it through multiple means. ** Burning Melee: Chigiriki Demaaga can imbue heat energy through his fists or tail to enhance his physical blows. ** Demaaga Wildfire: A variation of the normal Demaaga's heat ray said to be four times as powerful. ** Demaaga Volcano: An enhanced version of the original Demaaga's fireball attack, it can be fired from the back, mouth or fists in rapid succession, and can level Demaaga's surroundings when used in clusters. * Strength: Thanks to his massive arms and overall increased power, Chigiriki Demaaga is very strong. * Burrowing: Chigiriki Demaaga can burrow at high speeds. Trivia * Chigiriki Demaaga was finally thought up after a long time of me trying to figure out what to do for a new mutant Demaaga variation I needed for the story of Ultraman Lightning. ** Only for me to come up with the idea of EX Demaaga and change the role. So now it lives on Planet Lava. * The Mace Knuckles were inspired by Kamen Rider Build's Hedgehog forms. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Demaaga Variants Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Demons Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Children of Tiga Continuity Category:Chimeric Demaaga components